


Shiny pieces of memory

by Carnival_Ivy



Series: la recherche du temps perdu [2]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 正篇故事前的一些小番外～
Relationships: Arnold Robinson/Herbert Attwell
Series: la recherche du temps perdu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705537
Kudos: 1





	1. First time

外交部的英联邦部门对外情报分部常任副秘书拿起话筒，第一个电话打给MI5的负责人，表示自己将要谈论“极其隐私的事件”，要求他们停止监听，然后拨通了内务部的内线。

“您好，这里是Robert Armstrong，请讲？”

“我有件事要问你，Robert。”Arnold急急地说：“如果一个假设的孩子开始了他假设的青春期的对某种冲动的自我慰藉式活动，那他假设的父亲应该怎么跟他谈谈这件事？”

电话那边沉默了一会儿，他的双胞胎兄弟终于承认了：“老实说，我也不知道。”他补充道：“Robin从小身体就不太好，这些事会比同龄人晚很多。我和Hilda担心他的身体状况都来不及，还没工夫考虑这件事。”

Arnold叹了口气：“不管怎样还是谢谢你，我自己处理吧。”他无意识地咬了咬嘴唇，“真不知道我还会不会成为一个好父亲。”

“Arnold。”在他准备挂电话的时候，Robert突然喊了一声他的名字。Arnold以为他有什么要紧事，问道：“怎么了？”

“你已经是一个好父亲了。”Robert说。

这句话让Arnold笑起来，他轻轻地回答：“谢谢，你也是。”

Humphrey Appleby，马上要继承家族传统，告别温切斯特走进牛津大学，古典文学系，全额奖学金，拉丁语单项第一名，不出意外会是未来的公务员佼佼者，乖巧可爱，听话懂事，充分证明了Arnold Robinson是个多成功的家长。不出意外，Arnold只需要穿上黑色的礼服，打好领结，在Humphrey发表优秀毕业生演讲的时候坐在他后面面带微笑接受其他人的祝贺就可以。

但墨菲定律怎么说的来着？意外和明天，你总不知道哪个会先来。早晨起来帮Herbert把煎鸡蛋和牛奶端上餐桌时，他看到Humphrey鬼鬼祟祟地抱着床单丢进家里的洗衣房。Arnold觉得不对，他皱皱眉头，问Herbert：“Humpy今天怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”议员正开开心心地把今日份的水果端上桌，苹果和橙子，都切成了片，插了红黄蓝三种颜色的塑料小叉子。而Humphrey哒哒跑过来，在桌子旁坐下，拿起来小叉子叉着一块苹果吃。

“Humpy，你今天怎么自己换床单了？”Arnold问道。

“那个，考虑到近期的学校课程和家庭情况的结合，以及自身课业对于我的负担，出于实际意义的减轻，使得承担一部分过去并不由我承担的家庭必要劳动之负担成为可能之事。”Humphrey往嘴里塞了两块苹果一个面包，又飞快地喝了牛奶：“我吃饱啦！送我上学去吧，papa！”

Humphrey上次发挥跟他们两人这里继承来的长难句特长，还是戏剧赏析仅仅得了87分却需要家长签字。Arnold坐在自己的办公室里琢磨了将近两个小时，最终才得出了结论。不过这件事完全超出了他的知识储备范围，性教育是其次，Arnold担心的另一件事是Humphrey会不会瞒着他和Herbert，随便跟个什么鬼东西谈恋爱  
，以至于发生实质性关系，以至于在本应好好享受青春好好获得知识的年纪里不得不早早怀孕生子，以至于最后只能给大自己三十多岁的老男人当政治顾问……

政治顾问！想到这里Arnold不由得惊恐万状，虽然他表面上波澜不惊，但还是跑去了MI5要求申请监听。

Halsted递给了他申请表，顺便问了一句：“这个Humphrey Appleby还这么年轻，又不是剑桥的，干嘛要监听他？”

“他是我儿子。”Arnold叹口气。

“哦，青春期。”Halsted收回了表格：“我直接批复理由不足。你知道，如果你真这么做了，你儿子会恨你一辈子的。控制欲太强不好，我跟我父母关系不好就是因为他们控制欲太强。”

Arnold迟疑了片刻，还是同意了对方的说法。他闷闷不乐地回了家，Herbert已经接回来了Humphrey，在厨房里忙前忙后了。Humphrey也在厨房帮忙，给他的papa递东西。

“Arnold你回来啦，papa说他今天又上了报纸哦。”见Arnold把公文包放下，Humphrey迎上来凑到他跟前，而Herbert也在围裙上擦擦手，从厨房探出头来：“亲爱的，我终于挪到前排了，你要不要看看？”

“看什么看，Jim当了外相又当财相，顺便就提拔了John；Hilda也当了教育大臣，好歹她是牛津的，还能教教孩子拉丁语。只有你，都快二十年了，还是个议员。家里的一切都要我操心，水电费，房产税，换季的衣服，医疗保险，Humpy的教育和工作……我当文官也很累的好吗？”Arnold气鼓鼓地抱怨，Herbert让Humphrey去把兔肉派取出来，赶紧跑过来安慰他：“怎么了怎么了，又遇到愚蠢的大臣了吗？”

“没事，对付大臣轻而易举。”Arnold不开心地坐下，兔肉咬一口满嘴流油却肥而不腻，而边缘的酥皮也烤的焦香酥脆。“你干脆辞职得了，把用在拉选票上的心分一点给Humpy，我也不是养不起你。”

Herbert放下刀叉，好脾气地抗议了一句：“你这么看不起你丈夫，我很伤心的，Sir Arnold。”

这话让Arnold又想到自己还没拿到大十字勋章的事了，他放下盘子上楼去看文件了。不得不说，公文有着独特的宁心安神作用，一会儿他就变得平静，想想迁怒于Herbert并不妥当，毕竟当初是自己逼着他签了婚书。

就在他考虑要不要道歉的时候响起了敲门声：“尊敬的Sir Arnold，地位低下的议员有这个荣幸给您奉上一盘夜宵吗？”

Arnold推了下眼镜，晚餐没吃多少，气消了之后确实开始饿了。他起身打开了门，拿起勺子舀了一勺Herbert端上来，切碎后跟鸡蛋洋葱一起炒了炒的兔肉派开始吃。

地位低下的议员从后面揽住他的腰，蹭着他的侧脸：“现在我能知道你为什么生气了吗？”

Arnold想了想，尽管这件事告诉Herbert怪尴尬的，但他的另一重身份好歹是孩子的papa，也理当享有知情权。于是他放下盘子，在Herbert耳边轻声说了一句。

老父亲马上跳了起来：“什么！有男人勾引了我们的Humpy！”

“不是不是，只是Humpy开始那个，”Arnold比了个手势，“我不知道该怎么处理这件事，又不能禁止——Lord Bridges的管教太严厉了，我可不要Humpy怕我，但也不能放任他，这种事搞不好会让他感染生病或者受伤的……我真不是个好父亲，连这也不知道怎么办。”

“如果你都不算好父亲的话，相信我，这世界上没人算是了。”Herbert取下他的眼镜，安抚地吻了吻他的眉心。“想想你当时最需要什么，Arnold？”

“唔，我应该需要一些合适的工具，不至于太激烈，最重要的是干净卫生。还有润滑，当时没人告诉我是需要润滑的。”Arnold回答。

“那我明天翘个班，咱们一起去给Humpy买点成人礼物吧。”Herbert坏笑：“刚好也给咱们自己添置一批新的。”说完就不由对方反应地拽倒了猝不及防的文官。

第二天Humphrey回到家时，发现床头放了一个包装精致的小盒子，上面还附带了一封信：“亲爱的Humpy，你已经长大了，进入了人生的新阶段。我们意识到不应该再把你当作小孩子对待，对于自己身体的欲望并不应当被隐瞒，而应该被正视。但一切都需要节制，过度的纵欲可能会伤害到你的健康……”

Humphrey红了脸，跑到了主卧室：“你还是知道了吗……我就知道瞒不过你，Arnold。”

Arnold点点头，而Humphrey继续脸红红地问：“所以你也不反对我做那种事了？”

Arnold继续点点头。

“太好了！以后我就不躲回卧室吃冰淇淋了！Arnold你真好！”

“我感觉好尴尬啊，Herbert。”晚上一贯稳重的文官难得地缩在被子里伪装成球，而Herbert只得耐心哄他：“没关系啦，你是第一次嘛，以后就不会啦。”

他还有更重要的事情要做：“这样吧，既然Humpy用不上，要不我们先试试？”


	2. 24 hours in North Ireland（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北爱尔兰惊魂

这天的开始十分平淡，Arnold抱着孩子坐在后排的时候还没停止抱怨：“我是看不出为什么教育大臣的出访任务需要外交部的副秘书随行，我觉得多半是因为尊敬的内政部常务副秘书兼大臣夫人不想带孩子。”

“你是北爱尔兰部门的负责人，Arnold，我没有欺负你的意思。”Robert在前排坐好，“有时候你太多心了。”

作为双胞胎，一个已经是“Sir Robert”一个还是“Mr Robinson”确实让Arnold不太开心。常务副秘书有使用专车的资格，而作为副秘书的他暂时没有，想到这里Arnold就更不开心了。但他对孩子十分温柔，坐在后座上，他叮嘱那个陌生的司机开得平稳些，好哄孩子睡觉。Humphrey趴在他的身上，小脑袋埋在颈侧，Robin抱着他的胳膊，两个宝宝很快就睡着了。Arnold和Robert讨论着一些行政事务，但很快就被困意传染，眼皮渐渐地沉下来。

突然间他惊醒过来，车子拐上的是一条小路，两边高大的树木投下浓密的阴影。Arnold没来过几次贝尔法斯特，不熟悉这里的路，但他很清楚他们今天要去的目的地应该在繁华的市中心而不是偏僻的郊区。他轻轻戳了戳Robert，用拉丁语提醒他：“情况不对。”

Robert也意识到了危险，他用拉丁语回答一句：“知道了，小心孩子。”然后笑着问司机：“对不起，可我们路上用的时间是不是太长了？”

司机没有回答，反而一脚踩下去了油门，汽车猛然加速，与此同时他一只手离开了方向盘摸向口袋。Arnold眼疾手快，从后排用领带勒住了他的脖子；Robert解开了安全带，一拳挥向了他的太阳穴又拉下了手刹。两人合作控制着汽车停下，Robert试了试司机的鼻息：“我们反应过度，他已经死了。”

Arnold的手摸进他的口袋，脸色大变：“真有枪，一直上着膛。”他把枪扔给Robert：“我们得赶快跑，帮我把他推下去。你去开车，我照顾孩子。”

“等等。”在内政部工作的Robert对暴徒很有经验：“事情不会这么简单，这种人准备充分，往往留着后手。”他下了车，打开了车前盖。“快下车，这里有炸弹，重新点火就会引爆。”

两个人抱着孩子下了车。“怎么办，朝哪里跑？”Arnold问道，他觉得自己的头脑没有之前那么灵活了，这种情况本来应该能轻松应付，毕竟也是上过战场从事情报工作的人。可现在他觉得自己六神无主，只想大哭一场。

“总之不能留在原地，我们找找车上有没有能吃的东西，往森林里躲一段时间。”Robert皱眉：“我刚刚想了想，这最可能是爱尔兰共和军，他如果没把我们带回去，他的同伙一定会来查看的。最好的选择还是暂时藏在没人找得到的地方，等安全了再出来。”

Humphrey被吵醒了，哇哇地哭起来。Arnold看了一眼孩子，同意了Robert的意见。两人迅速行动，跑出去一段距离后，Arnold开枪引爆了油箱和炸药，希望这辆燃烧的车能干扰那些暴徒的判断。

在新闻发布会的会场，穿着职业套装的教育大臣Hilda总觉得心神不宁，按照首相的要求，她应该领着爱人和可爱的小宝宝在晚宴上亮相，然后以自己的母亲身份为Comprehensive School进行推广。为这事Robert在家里一直跟她冷战，并表示如果她敢说把Robin送进去他就带着孩子回温莎跟Lord Hankye住。一边是首相要求和选票，一边是家庭的反对，Hilda觉得自己头大无比。

“他总不会是在拖时间吧。”Robert迟迟不来，Hilda有些心烦地想道。这时候几个警探冲了进来：“大臣！大臣！”他们焦急地喊：“您的公车司机今早被发现死在了家中，我们做调查时发现他今天的任务是送您的家人前来汇合。您知道您家人在哪里下榻吗？”

Hilda心里一惊，叫私人秘书安排接下来的活动，自己跟着一位警探跑了出去。酒店的前台表示两位先生早就带着孩子出去了，现在也没有返回。Hilda的脸瞬间变得煞白，她立刻给伦敦打了个电话。

“Robert和Arnold失踪了，马上来贝尔法斯特，电话里说不清楚。”

Arnold和Robert抱着孩子一直跑进了森林里，路上两人苦中作乐，还在欣赏倒垂的藤蔓和脚下的野花。走到一片平地上，被皮鞋折磨的两个人终于决定停下来歇息一下。这里有棵高大的橡树，旁边还有潺潺的溪水，至少能够确保清洁的水源。

一只带明亮橙蓝两色斑纹的蜥蜴从乱石中探出头来，这里可能人迹罕至，它从未见过这样的两脚兽。Robin跌跌撞撞地跑了几步想去抓它，但它跑得比一岁小孩快多了。Arnold笑了笑，跟Robert说：“你应该去把它抓住，这样我们还能吃烤蜥蜴。”

“很可能有毒的。”Robert也笑起来：“你要不要喂一喂Humpy？”

“出门前我已经喂饱了他，还好。”Arnold抱着Humphrey在绿绒毯一样的苔藓上躺下休息。Robert把Robin拉在自己身边，然后也坐了下来。阳光被茂密的枝叶切割成大大小小的圆，洒在他们身上。空气带着清晨的凉意和雾的潮湿，至少他们的肺部得到了久违的休假。Arnold闭上眼睛：“我忍不住想睡一会儿了。”

“我们的确需要休息，撑的时间越久越好。”Robert同意：“你先休息，一会儿我来。”

午餐的时候两个人简单地吃了一些带下来的食物。这些饼干、香肠和酸奶只算是为了防止孩子在发布会时候饿了带的零食，现在要分给两个大人和一个孩子，自然Arnold和Robert都没吃饱。但至少因为逃跑消耗的体力得到了补充，午饭后他们继续探索着周边的环境，Robert爬到树上，发现这棵橡树顶端有一部分是空心的，也许是病虫害的腐蚀或者松鼠与啄木鸟的杰作，这让他们想起童年的树屋。

Herbert不光自己赶到了，还得到了内阁秘书授权带来的几位MI6特工。这边是码头工人的势力，工党议员的影响更大，所以工党的重要人物大Jim和John也被他通知了双胞胎失踪的消息，一起赶了过来。Hilda哭得梨花带雨六神无主，Herbert骂道：“烦死了，就知道哭，去过现场没有？”

“不知道，车是莫名其妙失踪的，而且也没有发现什么痕迹。”Hilda抽抽嗒嗒地说。

“那就只有麻烦码头工人情报网了。”大Jim搔了搔后脑勺说道。“有车牌号吗？”

下午时天阴了，光线变得暗淡，开始飘起了小雨，沙沙地打在树叶上。青苔太过潮湿，不能坐了，两人的体力又都恢复的不错，于是他们决定继续上路。Arnold给Humpy换尿不湿，他把换下来的挖了个坑埋起来，上面盖上落叶，这样就不会有人发现这里有人来过的痕迹。Robert沿着溪水前去探路，两个孩子暂时交给他来照料。

结果还没出半小时，Robert就慌慌张张地跑了回来：“快，快躲进树里，共和军已经发现我们不在车里了，我在灌木丛里看见了他们。”

“你确定不是官方来找我们的人吗？”Arnold怀疑地问。

“我确定不是，如果是来找我们的，不会是他们那样。现在他们包围了这一片，下雨了，我们的逃跑速度又快不起来，也只能躲进树洞里赌一把了。”

Arnold不再争论，Robert先爬上了树，Arnold拿两人的外套绑了个小兜子兜住两个孩子吊上去，然后自己再爬了上树。树洞只有一米左右深，两人顺着倾斜的坡道滑下去，Arnold给因为被晃醒所以一直在哭的Humpy喂了点奶哄他睡着，和Robert一起屏息凝神。

Robert判断的没错，这些手里拿着火把的的确是爱尔兰共和军，Arnold毫不怀疑他们一旦被抓到就会被就地火刑。“哪儿都没有，他们就这么凭空消失了？”

“再找找，带着小崽的小贵族娇生惯养，他们能跑多远？”

“会不会藏在这树上？”突然有个人盯着这棵大树问道。其余几个人试着爬了爬，结果由于树干太滑没成，于是把火把伸到了树根部：“要不干脆烧了这棵树呗，如果他们真的在树上，没烧死也呛死了。”

两个年轻的文官被吓得大气不敢喘，有烟灌了进来，Humphrey再一次被呛醒。小宝宝很不舒服，细细地哭了一声。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北爱惊魂2

这时候一道闪电划破天际，紧接着一声惊雷响彻云霄。天倏然间黑了下去，雨点变成黄豆的大小，混杂着冰雹劈头盖脸地砸了下来，浇灭了树下的火堆，也压过了树上Humphrey的哭声。

“该不会是我们触怒了什么大树神灵？”这几个人中有个胆小的战战兢兢问道。

大雨浇灭了根部的火焰，他们抬起头来，大树的枝桠在这个角度上看上去像是一群幽灵。当有人提及时，呼啸的风声听上去就像诅咒了。

“走吧走吧，树上肯定没人，不然这么大的雨他们受不住。”其他人也打起了退堂鼓，更何况虽然打着伞，他们的火把也支撑不了多久，只能换上手电筒。没人愿意在森林里摸黑过夜，再穷凶极恶的人也不例外。

Arnold和Robert还没来得及庆幸逃过一劫，一道触目惊心的闪电划破天际，把整个黑夜照的亮如白昼，并且带来了一声响雷，仿佛要把他们的藏身之所劈成两半。

老旧的树洞可以容纳得下两个大人带两个孩子，但却无法完全将雨帘隔离在外。Arnold和Robert脱下外套挡住洞口，至于其他细小的渗水缝隙也就只能由他去。

没一会儿狂风袭来，Arnold由于手撑着外套太过酸麻，没能抓紧衣服，让风撕扯了一半去。这下瓢泼大雨直接倒灌了进来，直接打在脸上，Arnold的眼镜上全是水，根本什么也看不清。

狂风，暴雨，闪电，雷鸣轮番在天空中上演着交响乐，Robin吓得钻进Robert怀里，重复说着“我怕，我怕”，而还不会走路的Humphrey一直在哭，怎么哄都不肯安静下来。

突然一只湿漉漉的小鸟掉了进来，看上去刚破壳没几天，Robert把它放到Robin手里：“看到它了吗？它比我们的小Robin还要害怕，Robin要保护好它哦。”大一点的孩子才收起了眼泪，哆哆嗦嗦地点了点头。

Robert和Arnold两个人搭起肩膀弓起背，力图保证胸前有一片干燥温暖的地方给宝宝睡觉。而直面风雨的后背已经湿透了，风一吹刺骨的冷。闪电照亮整个森林时，他们可以看到对方泛着青紫的嘴唇；而手指搭在彼此肩头时，他们能感到战栗和颤抖。

“抱歉，不该把你和Humpy拉过来的。”Robert叹了口气：“我没想到会遇上这种事。”

“不幸中的万幸，我们是两个人。”Arnold勉强笑笑宽慰他：“也幸亏我们是两个人，比你一个人面对要好很多，不是吗？”

狂风大作，暴雨倾盆，搜寻队无法在这样的天气继续工作。最后的进展是找到了那辆被烧毁的车，以及抓了一个共和军的人。唯一可以确定的是他们还活着，而且逃进森林里去了，因为共和军的人看到过他们的脚印，并且沿着追踪过一段，但当然，他们没能找到两个文官以及他们的孩子。

Herbert忧心忡忡地看着外面被风刮倒的大树，又看了一眼一直在哭的Hilda。他走过去劝她：“我们都去休息吧，雨一停就去找他们。”

“他们没带足够的食物。”Hilda擦了擦眼泪：“我很担心他们会生病，或者孩子会生病。”这话让Herbert也揪心起来：“Arnold刚刚生过孩子没多久，他的身体最近一直不太好，结果还要遇到这种事。”

“我们家没人是哭哭啼啼的小娇花。”John的安慰听上去十分生硬，甚至有点旧事重提的抱怨：“要是Arnold像你想的那样，倒是一桩好事，至少他不会冒着枪林弹雨跑到洛林战场上。”

大Jim拽了拽他的衣袖，John不说话了。

闪电映亮天际，勾勒出森林恐怖的轮廓。Humphrey哭得累了，小宝宝没有力气，又睡了过去。Arnold觉得他体温有些低，十分惊恐；接着他发现不是Humphrey体温低，而是他开始发烧了，Robert往他这里靠了靠：“你先睡一会儿吧。”

不知过了多久，闪电消停了，只余下雷声如潮般一浪一浪涌来，震耳欲聋的惊雷伴随着威力无比的暴风雨，似乎顷刻之间就可以摧毁一切。Arnold头抵着Robert的肩膀勉励支撑，他感觉脑袋被震得嗡嗡作响，腹部翻江倒海。

终于，在黎明破晓之际，雷声消失了，而风雨也慢慢小了下来。有一声鸟鸣，很细微，但也足以让两个人紧绷了一夜的神经舒缓了。Robert把Arnold放平：“我去找找救援，你先在这里睡一会儿。”

“嗯。”Arnold疲惫地笑了笑，把那只小鸟交给Robert，它倒是被捂得热乎乎，绒毛重新蓬松起来，变成了一个圆滚滚的球。他实在太累了，直接歪倒在树洞里。

再醒来的时候，他发现自己已经躺在了柔软的床铺上，头上是一块冷毛巾，衣服也已经换上了干净的睡衣。虽然是普通的亚麻织品，但好歹干爽又舒适，对于饱受折磨的男人来说已经是极大的享受。Humphrey在他旁边蜷缩着，看上去吃饱了，粉粉的，胖嘟嘟的小脸上是安静的睡容。

“你醒了。”Robert凑过来，给他端了一杯蜂蜜牛奶：“我是在探路时遇到这位守林人和她的丈夫的，他们按照我说的把大家都接了回来。你已经吃过退烧药了，Humphrey也喂过了。”

老夫妇看他们都恢复了，给了两人一些旧衣服：“穿上出门吧，万一那些人查到这儿，大家都麻烦。”Arnold和Robert从善如流地打扮成农民的样子，换上格子衬衫和宽大的牛仔裤，那些昂贵衣物就交给老太太销毁，Arnold还友善地提醒他们袖扣是贵金属，如果他们日后有需要，还可以换一笔钱。

“现在就很需要，”老头笑了：“我得去租艘汽船送木柴，到时候你们藏在舱底跟着一起出去。本来那些人家交的预约金还没到，所以没钱，现在正好一会儿可以先把这玩意儿当了。”

“抱歉给您添麻烦了。”Arnold道歉。老人耸耸肩：“本来也不是你们的错。”扛起斧头出门了。

搜寻队连猎犬都用上了，可是大雨掩盖了一切的痕迹，一整天只找到了半片破衣服。在大家焦躁的如同热锅上的蚂蚁的时候，从阿尔斯特大学那边的码头工人工会传来了消息：两位女王陛下的高级文官居然带着孩子，毫发无伤地出现在了距离失踪处接近六十多公里的警局请求帮助。

这一下Hilda激动得喜极而泣，Herbert更是高兴地差点背过气去。两人一刻也不能停留，开车冲向了警局，令人惊异的是，各路记者瞬间倾巢出动，乌压压地跟在他们的车后。这可是桩大新闻，不论是《泰晤士报》还是《太阳报》，都不会放过这个机会。

不过他们这次没有得偿所愿，平时互相嘲讽的Hilda和Herbert这一次齐心协力从两边用公文包挡住了记者的所有镜头，他们连孩子的头发是什么颜色都没拍到。再之后访问行程匆匆结束，一行人乘专列返回了伦敦。

“Attwell，党魁和党总部有意任命你为影阁外相。”这天负责为他们接风的党鞭Vic Gould在车上表示：“现在你的公众形象非常好，有一位英勇的伴侣，还有一个可爱的孩子。我们希望你能带着家人多在媒体上露面，这样对我们扩大影响力很有帮助。”

“唔，”Herbert抱着Humphrey，现在Arnold靠在他肩膀上睡的很香：“我想我不是党派的唯一选择，如果我不愿意上报纸的话，对吗？”

Vic不无遗憾地点点头。

“那真的很遗憾，看来我没有做外交大臣的天赋呢。”Herbert笑起来，侧头看看，小宝宝在papa怀里睡得香甜，嘴角似笑非笑，小小的手攥着他的手指。而Arnold的呼吸均匀平静，夕阳中他的轮廓安恬动人。“毕竟，我更看重家事啊。”


	4. 疫苗日

Arnold从楼上下来，眼镜上面全是还没来得及擦的白色水渍，头发也没梳，一撮毛支棱出来，在空气中倔强地摇摆着。他跑到正在给竞选卡片疯狂签字的Herbert身边，问道：“Humpy的疫苗记录本你看见了吗？”

“没有，不是你收着吗？”Herbert的注意力还在那些竞选卡片上，作为新晋候选人，他没资格有选区助理和政治顾问，甚至连打印卡片都是蹭了Victor Gould的打印机，所以不得不亲自一张张签过来。

“是你收着的好吗？”Arnold不高兴了：“上次打完百白破三联疫苗后你说你收着，我这边文件太多。”

“哦对，那会儿贝尔法斯特大学的法务问题比较麻烦，我说我收着来着。”Herbert好像想起来了，然后他把疫苗记录本放哪里来着？那段时间他忙着准备第一次演说，好像确实没有对Humpy太上心，Herbert暗暗骂了一句自己的粗心，等着迎接一场平静的大风暴。

Arnold果然生气了：“您没把它混在给选民的信件里一起寄出去吧，尊敬的首相大人？”

“没有没有，我确信没有。”Herbert连忙说。

“嘤。”楼上传来细细的一声，Humphrey不知道什么时候爬到了楼梯口，歪着小脑袋打量着他俩。Arnold想起来自己没把睡着的他抱进摇篮里，惊呼一声，连忙跑上去抱起来Humphrey。小宝宝重新感受到了温暖的怀抱，打了个小嗝就又蹭着Arnold的脸睡着了，还吐了一个小泡泡。

“要补办疫苗记录很麻烦的，”Arnold一边轻轻摇晃着Humphrey一边牢骚满腹：“要去医院，还要去DHSS的机构，还要调取接种记录……一上午又什么都干不成了，都怪你，本来我打算带Humpy打完疫苗回来再写会儿会议摘要呢。”

“抱歉，亲爱的。”Herbert连连赔罪，他的额头抵在Arnold额头上，手轻轻摩挲着Arnold从衬衫领子里露出来的后脖颈：“真的很对不起，我下次不会这样了。要不我去补办疫苗记录，你带着孩子打疫苗就好了。”

“算了，你又不知道Humpy的情况。”Arnold吻了吻他的嘴角：“继续忙吧，我去叫计程车。”

“至少让我送你。”Herbert坚持道。他拿来钥匙跑向车库，把车停在门口：“这点时间我还是有的，咱们是先打疫苗还是先补办记录？”

“先打疫苗吧，今天难得我认识的医生坐诊。”Arnold拎起来婴儿用品，抱着小宝宝坐到了后排。Humphrey在睡梦中扭了扭身子，趴在Arnold的胸前发出一阵小猫打呼噜一样的声音。Arnold在车上把头发梳好眼镜擦干净，把手帕揣回口袋里，挠了挠他的小卷毛，被Humphrey用小肚肚顶了一下。

“那……我等打完疫苗来接你们。”Herbert从窗子里探出身来：“还是很抱歉，Arnold，要你一个人做这么多。”

“没什么的，其实。就是，我偶尔会突然很难过，控制不住自己的情绪。”Arnold抱着Humphrey，对一脸沮丧卷卷毛都耷拉着的Herbert笑了笑：“我知道这次补缺选举对你很重要，而且我也知道你一定行的。”他努力弯下腰吻了吻Herbert：“你可是我看上的人，别说做个议员，首相也绰绰有余呢。”

“嗯。”Herbert眼睛里的小火苗亮了起来。

两个人的你侬我侬被后面汽车不耐烦的喇叭声打断，Arnold连忙在给了Herbert最后一个吻之后抱着Humphrey跑进了医院，避免招致粗鄙之人的言语攻击。

Humphrey很不喜欢消毒水的味道，“哇”的一声大哭了起来。他哭得不仅嘹亮而且荡气回肠，中途还变了几个调。Arnold手忙脚乱地把他放在长椅上，拿出奶瓶给他喂奶，被他喝了一口然后吐到了自己脸上。

看到Arnold原本就没好好梳的头发此刻全乱了的狼狈样子，Humphrey居然开始“嘻嘻”笑起来，还在长椅上爬来爬去。Arnold差点没气得背过气去，捞过来Humphrey把他圈在了怀里去洗手间收拾自己。

这家医院贵有贵的道理，起码洗手间母婴台的设计很贴心。Arnold把Humphrey绑在台子上，先自己重新洗了脸梳了头，再把眼镜擦干净，抱着Humphrey出门去。

护士的手很麻利，针打完了Humphrey才反应过来，眼泪汪汪地撅着嘴看她，小眼睛里全是无声的谴责。医生在旁边跟Arnold聊天：“孩子的状况非常好，比起他这个年龄来说是相当健康了。这都是因为你养得用心。”

“多谢您了，还有一件事，”Arnold有点不好意思：“我不小心弄丢了Humphrey的疫苗记录本，不知道您这里有没有备份。”

“这没关系，只要他的疫苗都是在我这里打的，那我可以随时再开具一份证明出来，不过最近没有空着的本子了。”医生表示这事容易，“开好了你过来取就行。”

“多谢您了。”

Arnold用医院电话叫Herbert来接人，在门口等了十多分钟，那辆小车就出现了。Herbert还贴心地给他买了冰淇淋解暑。“刚刚家里来电话了，外交部大臣打来的，说是找你。”Herbert笑着说：“你回去慢慢处理吧，我要去拉选票，可能得忙一阵了。”

回到家里，Arnold给外交部大臣拨回去了电话，原来Humphrey的疫苗记录本夹到了报告里被他一起交上去了。“啊！”Arnold这才想起来，那天他看Herbert手忙脚乱处理选区事务，怕弄丢疫苗记录本，于是拿来自己收着了。想到这里他的脸红了起来，问外交大臣什么时候方便，他去取一下。

“内阁秘书把它要走了呢，我怀疑他要批评你，Arnold。”外交大臣乐呵呵地说，Arnold听到“内阁秘书”，停顿一下，说：“多谢您，大臣，我自己看吧。”

Herbert这天确实很忙，他回来时Arnold已经带着Humphrey睡下了。多一份的晚餐外卖在锅里焖着保温，已经吃过晚饭的他把它放回冰箱里。

松开领带，爬上床，Herbert低头看自己的伴侣和孩子是，Arnold突然闭着眼睛转了过来，某种羞愧让他吻了一下Herbert的脖子，又吻了一下。


	5. 学做饭

（Herbert的经历参考Harold Wilson，担任贸易委员会主席去欧洲做买卖）  
（Humpy跟球球的友谊起源）

“你这次会走多久？”Arnold一边帮Herbert叠着衬衫一边问：“需不需要带上大衣和围巾？”

“带上，我这次差不多得一个月呢，我们的友邦都得去一趟，德国，意大利，比利时，匈牙利，奥地利，”Herbert把衣服接过来放进行李箱：“还有法国。”

“嗯，还有法国。”Arnold把羊毛的围巾找出来，卷成一卷，又把大衣找出来，粘了粘毛，套上塑料袋递给Herbert让他自己塞箱子里。然后他把一次性的洗浴套装也拿过去。

“一个月的话我带三条内裤足够吗？”Herbert想起来了，问道。

“我觉得不够，怎么也得带半打。我觉得你平时肯定懒得洗。要是像我听说过的一个女记者那样捡条穿过次数比较少的翻个面再穿，那也太恶心了。”Arnold摇头，监督Herbert把平角裤放进去。

Herbert露出一个牙疼一样的表情：“我不会的，我晚上洗澡就顺便洗了内裤。”

“对了对了，还有换季时候的药。”Arnold没理他义正词严对自己肯定会洗内裤一事的赌咒发誓，他从床头柜最底下的抽屉里把小纸箱拿出来：“早就准备好了，结果差点忘记给你放进去。”

Herbert努力把行李箱里再挤出一个空档：“好了。对了，我的硝酸甘油呢？”

Arnold嫌弃地翻了个白眼：“当然是在你的每一件衬衣口袋里各有一小瓶，你在飞机上记得告诉随行人员就行。”他把Herbert的证件都放在了防水袋里，放在行李箱的上层，然后合上箱盖，锁上密码锁：“这样就齐了。”

他懒得戴眼镜，微黄的灯光打在脸上，将Arnold原本显得锐利的轮廓都软化得温柔。Herbert看着，突然笑起来：“你知道吗，明天早晨我才出发，可我现在已经开始想你了。”

Humphrey则是第二天一早在餐桌上得知这个噩耗的：“Papa！你要去一个月！”小卷毛悲伤地咬着鸡肉三明治：“我和Arnold会饿死的！谁给家里做饭呢？”

“我会把你喂饱的，Humpy，不要让你papa心里不安。”Arnold信誓旦旦地保证，Herbert和Humphrey一起看了他一眼，神情复杂。Arnold咽了一下口水，心虚地说：“以多种方式嘛，我又没说是自己给他做饭。”

“我能冒昧地问一下，Arnold，你打算怎么把我喂饱吗？”Humphrey怀疑地问道。

“很简单啊，平时你在学校吃，我在内阁办公厅吃，周末出去吃。”Arnold答得理直气壮，“我们可以一起研究一下附近哪个餐馆味道比较好。”

“哪个都不好，相信我，我有经验。它们就是保证议员们不会被饿死罢了。”Herbert苦笑了一下，提出了自己的解决方案：“不然你和Humpy先回黑索米尔住着？我记得Sir Edward那里会有帮忙做饭的女仆。”

“Robert回去住了，Humpy，你想吃Hilda的土豆肉馅饼吗？”Arnold问。Humphrey立刻闭紧了嘴巴猛烈地摇头，他宁愿去跟Bernard捉蚂蚱穿成串烤了吃也绝不碰Hilda阿姨的食物。想到这儿Humphrey又有些怜悯Robin，他只用发愁一个月，而Robin的这一生的味蕾都可能已经被他的父母毁灭殆尽了。

虽然Hilda有比当内阁秘书还要棒的职业——一名冰淇淋设计师，而且其实Humphrey没意见，但Arnold和Robert都认为人不能只吃冰淇淋。至于Bernard，John不管他。

吃了两天温切斯特的食堂后，Humphrey崩溃了，他向Arnold抗议道：“Arnold，我必须诉诸最强硬的词句，来表达我对家庭无可避免的成员缺失后导致的无法容忍的习俗变迁，一旦现有的可悲创新延续下来，将会极大的导致家庭成员的身心健康受损，以至于影响到短期的综合表现和长久的未来规划。”

“你要是不爱吃温切斯特的饭，那就跟我去内阁办公厅吃午饭吧。”Arnold说。

“Arnold！考虑一下白厅到牛津的距离好吗？”Humphrey叫了起来：“再说内阁办公厅的午餐永远都是那三道菜，连酒都是红酒，一成不变。即使你打包回来我也不吃。”

“想的美，我们是自助餐，一边吃一边打包多丢人啊。”Arnold教训了Humphrey两句：“希望你的孩子能满意内阁办公厅的伙食。”

“希望我能找一个papa那样的对象。”Humphrey不高兴地自言自语，“哪怕能当首相，也还是会给我做饭。在温切斯特吃草已经快让我死掉了。”

“想的美，住进10号，作为内阁秘书，你就要去内阁办公厅的食堂吃饭。”Arnold冷酷地打破了他的幻想。

“就不能在外面做着吃嘛。”Humphrey沮丧起来。

“等等，这倒是一个好建议。”Arnold沉吟两秒，突然说道。他抬起头，眼睛在镜片后面转了转：“Humpy，是时候让你理解文官之道了。”

这就是为什么Humphrey推着购物车在超市里游荡，这个时候超市里各区还略显空旷，Arnold在他旁边走着，说：“随便拿点什么看看价格，然后记住。”

“嗯。”Humphrey乖巧地点头。

“看点儿吃的，Humpy，比如青椒和奶酪。”Arnold提醒他，“还有生鸡蛋和培根，我相信以你的记忆力，能很轻易的记住这些。”

Humphrey立刻“哒哒”地跑过去，拿起Arnold点名要的食物，看一眼价格再报给Arnold，但他想把这些放到购物车里时，却被Arnold制止了：“我们不在这里买，你去拿点儿你喜欢的速食放进来吧。”

Humphrey闻言欢欣鼓舞，抱了一大堆速冻饭团寿司和各种口味的杯面速食饭扔进了购物车：“太好了！”

不一会儿，Humphrey陪着Arnold走进了另一家食品店，这家店铺门面很小，也很朴素，但这里的各种食品琳琅满目，空气中充盈着刚烤好面包的麦香，黄油和乳酪的奶香，以及水果的芬芳。

Arnold指着店里的东西问Humphrey：“你看看这有什么区别？”

“看起来好吃一点？”Humphrey试探地问道。

“不是，是比超市包装大，但是同样也贵。”Arnold说道：“不过你说的也不错，这里确实比超市的东西新鲜，这也是你papa把选购地址改成这里时给我的理由——他总得找个合适的说法。”

“所以呢……？”Humphrey还是不知所云，他眨巴着眼睛，抱着Arnold的胳膊看着文官。

Arnold不回答，挑了些水果领着Humphrey去结账。店主是个乐呵呵的中年胖女人，在结账的时候，Arnold提到：“夫人，我是Attwell议员的伴侣，他说在您这儿买东西可以有些优惠，是吗？”

“是呀是呀。”店主看了看他拎过来的东西，笑着说：“他今天怎么没过来？”

“他最近有好多要忙的。”Arnold面不改色心不跳地说着：“平时都是他做饭，今天我想最近给他准备一些健康的食物，带在午餐里，也算是个惊喜吧。”他冲着店主眨眨眼睛：“您可千万别告诉他。”

“幸运的男人，”店主一边帮他打包一边感叹Herbert的好运气，顺便夸了一句Humphrey：“议员阁下的孩子也跟他很像嘛，都很可爱。”她把小票和纸袋递给Arnold：“给7镑就好了。”

“多谢您了。”Arnold道谢，接过袋子，带着Humphrey上了车。Humphrey很好奇：“Arnold，这些东西比在超市里买贵了将近一镑呢，papa为什么要来这里？”

“很简单啊，你看看小票上，这些东西一共要花7.43镑，你papa回家拿着小票找我报销就可以偷偷藏点私房钱。他一个月来买四次东西，剩下的钱就够背着我带着你去一趟游戏厅还给你买个冰淇淋了。”Arnold不屑地说。

“原来你知道啊……”Humphrey脸红了：“那你怎么不跟papa说呢？”

“因为你一两岁特别让人烦的时候，他明知道我说是加班，其实是跟大家去蓓尔梅尔街喝茶，但也没有揭穿我吧。”Arnold淡淡笑了笑，“那可真是一段艰难的时光呀。”

狗粮虽好，可是不顶饱。幸好还有日本进口的速食面，Humphrey每天带一杯，终于摆脱了温切斯特的蔬菜沙拉拼盘和带着泥土气息的三明治。这天他拿出来自己的速食面，接了一杯原本该是用来泡茶的热水，然后坐在桌子前用筷子吃起来。

“……你好？”突然一个声音打断了他的用餐，Humphrey抬头，发现是一个圆圆胖胖，比自己矮半个头的男孩，站在自己面前，可怜兮兮地看着他。“我可以来一起吃午饭吗？”

“可以呀。”Humphrey挪了挪，给他让出来座位：“你叫什么？怎么不跟大家一起吃饭？”

“我……我叫Frederick Stewart。”男孩有些不好意思：“其实之前我跟他们一起吃的，”他指了指那些跟前几天的Humphrey一样吃草的男孩子，“但是他们总是抢我的吃的……”

Humphrey朝他的饭盒里瞟了一眼，西兰花碧莹莹水汪汪，番茄炖到软烂，而浇在米饭上的红烩酱和小块鲜嫩多汁的牛肉让他小小地咽了一口口水。Humphrey感觉John舅舅的日式牛肉盖饭是他吃过最好吃牛肉饭的地位要不保了，怪不得大家抢，Humphrey觉得自己也想抢。

也许是看出来了他的想法，Frederick快哭了一样的说：“我不能给你吃的……我很容易饿，这些都吃掉我才八分饱……”他往后缩了缩，保护住自己的饭盒。

“没关系啦，”Humphrey决定欲擒故纵，大大方方向他展示自己的杯面：“你看我也在吃牛肉面，不会抢你的的。”

Frederick这才安心坐下，吃起来自己的盒饭，还分了一块牛肉给Humphrey。果然味道很好，Humphrey感动地想，随口问道：“Frederick，这是你papa做的吗？真好吃！”

“不是啦，是我自己做的。”胖男孩不好意思地低头，“做饭是我的爱好，唯一的副作用就是没有人能把我做出来的东西都吃完，因为我总是有很多灵感。而且我父母也不让我沉迷厨艺，在家里他们总管着我做完这一餐就得出来。我的成绩太差了，拉丁语和希腊语都是，他们说再这样下去只能去读LSE。”

Humphrey的眼睛亮了起来，他迅速构思出一个可以做到一个满足自己口腹之欲同时还能让零用钱增长的好法子：“我的拉丁语不错，要不你来我家，我给你补习吧。”他笑得狡黠又可爱：“而且，我家厨房，你可以随便用哦。”

Frederick飞快的点头答应，闲聊中Humphrey知道他家跟Edward一样同在黑索米尔，立刻冲去给Arnold打电话：“Arnold！”他喜滋滋地汇报，“由于情况突然发生了转变，姑且可认为这是向着利好方面发展，虽然我们将会迎来一段时间的分别，当然如果你愿意做出妥协，则我们都可以获得口腹之欲的满足。”

“你找了个爱做饭的男朋友？”Arnold在电话那边一边吩咐私人秘书把文件藏在最底层一边问他。

“不是啦，”Humphrey纠正，“一个家住在黑索米尔的小球球，你见了一定喜欢。”

一个月后Herbert回来，到黑索米尔跟家人会面的时候，惊讶地发现Humphrey还胖了些：“Hilda她转性了？不做土豆肉馅饼了？还是情报委员会闲下来了？”

“都不是，”Arnold推了推眼镜：“我早跟你保证过会好好照顾Humpy的，现在你放心了吧。”

而Humphrey在一旁偷偷笑，统一批发真是个好主意，他下定决心要跟Arnold多学学。


	6. 伦敦空袭

Humphrey躺在一块旧绒毯上，他哭得很厉害，却不吃东西也不肯喝水，嗓子都哑了。Arnold抱着他焦急地原地打转，但完全不知道该怎么办。防空洞外炮声隆隆作响，Robin在一边拽着他的裤腿吓得直打嗝。Robert之前取电报去了，现在连一个能帮忙的人都没有——比起埋怨Robert，Arnold唯一的希望就是他完整地活着回来，实在不行至少活着回来。

“外面是飞机吗？”一个女人忧心忡忡地看着外面：“怎么德国还有这么多飞机？”

“……应该不是，”Arnold分出来一点儿心神接茬，主要是为了稳住她的情绪，让她不要乱说话，防空洞里如果混乱起来发生踩踏事故，他带着两个孩子实在太过危险，非常容易受伤。“这是他们的导弹，没有飞机那么刁钻，也不会投燃烧弹，只是在伦敦制造混乱罢了。”

洞里的男女大部分在战前都是全职照顾家庭，少部分有工作的也是茶水小姐，打字员这些闲职，他一个低层文官对比起来就成了消息灵通人士。这会儿大家聚上来，问：“这多久能过去？”

“不好说，看我们在欧洲的攻势。”Arnold找了个干净地方坐下，冲他们勉强一笑。Humphrey和Robin被爆炸声吓得不哭了，但现在爆炸一停，他俩又开始哭。Arnold本来因为进防空洞前抱着孩子跑动出了些汗，脸上的尘灰被冲成一条条的，样子本来就很狼狈。现在被其他人一盯，他就更尴尬了。

一个老人走过来：“看你戴着眼镜，之前是做老师的？”他温和地笑笑：“是没有吃的了吗？我还有个鸡蛋，可以冲了给孩子喝。”

“不，不是，谢谢您。”Arnold不习惯被陌生人这么怜悯，他慌忙解释：“我们有奶粉的，就是他不喝，真奇怪。”他想了想说：“可能是生病了，应该没什么大碍，过几天就好。”

“让我看看吧，我以前还是皇家医院的护士呢。这孩子可能扁桃体发炎了不想吃东西。”穿着黑裙子的女人过来，从Arnold怀里接过了Humphrey：“谁有手电筒？给我照一下。”

有个看起来还没成年的男孩叫了起来：“我有我有！”他跑过来，打开了手电筒。Humphrey眯起了小眼睛，不舒服地扭头，想要躲开，Arnold伸手放在他眼睛上把光挡住了，又扶过来他的小脑袋，让那位护士方便地检查。

“唔……还好没什么炎症，不然这么点儿大的孩子用药可麻烦了，稍有不慎就会酿成恶果。他还连小牙牙都没长呢。”护士说：“但他生了一点溃疡，应该是缺乏维生素的缘故，补充上就好了。”

“那要怎么补充呢？”Arnold急急地问。

护士看了他一眼：“我要是没猜错的话，你这种情况就得给他添一些辅食了，主要是水果。现在他小嘴破了，就先喂点苹果。等过几天长好了，可以吃点橙子。”她微笑着问Arnold：“你做过果泥吗？”

年轻的文官摇头，镜片后的眼睛里透露出来茫然的神情。“我，我可以去学，等出去了我去买苹果……”

“傻孩子，”他的窘态让这里上年纪的人都笑了起来，幸好这不是嘲笑，而是善意的。有人递过来一个小小的苹果，可能放的时间长，表面摸起来有点干涩，半面都是青的。护士在裙子上擦了擦手，掰开递给Arnold：“你等等，我再去要个勺子。”

勺子拿来了，她挖掉了苹果核，然后从中间慢慢地，一点点地把果肉刮下来。它们自然地形成了半液体的粘稠果泥。差不多积满了勺子尖，护士把它放到了Humphrey嘴边，水果的清香安抚了小宝宝，他伸出小舌头把这些舔了进去。

吃了点东西，Humphrey的哭声渐渐小了，护士接过了孩子，把苹果和勺子递给Arnold，鼓励地说道：“来，你试试？”

Arnold生涩又笨拙地刮着果泥，他一开始的动作很僵硬，也总是刮下来整块的果肉。这时候为了避免浪费，他会喂给Robin。但他学的很快，练习了几次过后，他就能慢慢地刮出来绵密细腻的果泥了，Humphrey喜欢这个味道，会在他递过来勺子的时候主动张开小嘴吃。

外面的爆炸声仍然没有停息，但是整个防空洞里的空间却安静了。原本吵闹的人群都慢慢围拢在他们身边，看Arnold一点点细致而有耐心地给小小地Humphrey喂苹果。有光落在他的脸上，那双镜片后的绿眼睛平和而又宁静。

终于吃饱的Humphrey大概是累了，很快就在Arnold怀里睡熟，而Robin靠着他也进入了梦乡。Arnold把他俩抱紧，直到两个孩子都睡得安恬。

他仰起头，对大家感激地笑了笑。

“这孩子真乖，他叫什么？”那个要给他鸡蛋的老人轻声问他。

“名字叫Humphrey，是他的papa随口说的。姓我还没想好。”Arnold轻轻拍着他们，低着眼帘细声细气地回答。

“我看Apple很不错，这孩子很喜欢苹果，”护士说，“或者Appleby？小苹果听起来很可爱。”

“好呢，就叫Appleby。”Arnold笑了起来。“今天多谢您们的帮助和关心了。”

“孩子的papa在战场上？我看你懂不少这些东西，大概是他来信跟你说的吧。”老人问了一句。

Arnold点点头：“嗯，最后一次见到他时候，他们驻扎在洛林。”他看看老人，估算了一下年龄，问：“您的孩子也在法国上吗？”

“不，”老人回答：“他早就战死了，在凡尔登那里。”


	7. 假如Herbert在二战里牺牲了

假如Herbert在二战里凉了

“您好，请问是Attwell夫人吗？”邮差在化工厂宿舍的门口问道。

Arnold抱着Humphrey出门来，他穿着相当随意，看起来刚被宝宝折磨得焦头烂额，还没换上西装做好去白厅上班的准备，毕竟现在太早了：“我没有改姓，不过我们结婚了，怎么了？”

“这是Herbert Attwell上尉的阵亡通知书，对您的损失我深表同情。”邮差的语调干巴巴的，这不是他今天送的第一封阵亡通知书，当然也不是最后一封。这种安慰早就变成了一种机械性的重复，连感情都不剩几分了。

不过面前这位先生像贵族一样的举止还是让他感觉新奇。Arnold收过信笺和随信附上的勋章，礼貌地点了点头：“好的，多谢您了。”还给了他五便士的小费。

Herbert在半空中看着，他不会承认他挺想看Arnold大哭一场的。但是他相当失望，Arnold在送走邮差后也没半分失态，甚至一切如常地将那封信拿回屋里锁进抽屉里，Humphrey一直在他怀里闹着要那个亮晶晶的镀金绸带勋章，他就把它系在Humphrey手腕上：“你papa的，拿着玩吧，只不许吃。”

听到papa两个字，Humphrey愣了愣，然后突然“哇”地一声大哭了起来。

难道小孩子能看见鬼是真的嘛，Herbert讪讪地缩回手，他猜是他死时的样子太吓人了。

几天后Arnold回到了温莎庄园，他本来就是借住在Hilda的宿舍里跟Robert互相照应，Hilda很快就可以从德国回来了，他自然没有了继续赖在那里的理由。Herbert堂而皇之地跟着他登堂入室，其实从这里的老祖宗Lord Hankey到花园的园丁和厨房的厨娘，这里没人欢迎他，但现在他们也拿他没办法。

Maurice和Edward同意他搬回来住，也对他现在的处境表示理解，出乎Herbert意料，他们对Humphrey非常亲昵而Humphrey对Edward也很依恋。太好了，他在心里嘀咕，看来我的苹果花还是很有眼色的。

Humphrey看不见他，Herbert遗憾地发现，也许那天他只是感觉到papa死了所以难过，但是他一直攥着那枚勋章。小孩子体温高，汗水很快腐蚀了表面的彩漆，不过家里没人在意，Arnold也只会说：“不许吃，脏脏。”

有了其他人的帮忙，Arnold终于不用再带着孩子去上班。他平时表情就不丰富，这会儿笑容就更少，但是他的情绪依旧稳定，Herbert暗搓搓期待的大哭一直没有到来，他甚至有点一切都在Arnold意料之中的怀疑。

三个月后那些战士们陆陆续续坐着巡洋舰回来了，Lord Hankey坐着轮椅去迎接他的后代。Arnold原本不必去，但是他还是带着Humphrey去了。Herbert想提醒他码头风大，小心吹着孩子，但Arnold显然比他想得更周到，他用了一块大大的红色披风把自己和Humphrey都裹得很好。

第一艘船在早晨六点半进港，而他六点就去等着了。Arnold不是个喜欢说话的人，这天他也不例外，从早晨等到晚上八点人都散了，也没有说一句话，就是推了推眼镜。Humphrey趴在他肩膀上睡了醒醒了睡好几个来回，醒来后Arnold就给Humphrey玩勋章，他也没去休息一下。

差不多整整一周，Arnold都按时到码头，比他去陆军部打卡还准时。最后一天，Herbert看他交了个朋友，John Halsted，在MI6工作。John对Humphrey很好，Humphrey也喜欢他。

“这勋章是？”John问Arnold。

“他papa的。”

“啊，抱歉。”年轻的特工道歉。

Humphrey长得很快，他上了小学，成绩优异，毕竟他的老师是师承叶芝的Sir Edward——现在是Lord Bridges了。拉丁语，希腊语，诗歌和莎士比亚，所有的第一名Humphrey都手到擒来。

Herbert看他把自己的勋章放在铅笔盒里，现在那枚勋章的镀金都磨损了。Humphrey非常懂事，开始写作业之前都会看着它说一句：“papa，我今天在学校过得也不错，所有老师都说我很聪明，除了数学。你有没有点为我骄傲呢？”

他知道Humphrey没有过得很不错，他的同学们嫉妒他，所以总是堵在街角朝Humphrey干干净净的小西服上扔泥巴块，把他推到水坑里，还会抢走Humphrey写的作业。那帮小王八蛋，Herbert想，如果可以他会把他们都揍一顿。

Humphrey不会把这个告诉Arnold，他知道Arnold最近工作上很是烦心，而且Arnold在家的时间也很少。他总是默默地忍受着，直到有一天一个小王八蛋抢走了Humphrey的铅笔盒，他突然间爆发起来，拼了命地要把它抢回来。但他自然打不过那些男孩，很快就被揍得鼻青脸肿。

“把我的papa还给我！”他撕心裂肺地叫着。

“你哪有papa，你是个没爹的野种。”他们嘲笑着他：“你要是喊我一声爹我还考虑认你这个儿子。”为首的小王八蛋说道。

Herbert心疼地看着Humphrey无力地反抗，但也只能看着那帮小王八蛋把他的铅笔盒夺走，打开，瓜分里面Arnold去日内瓦开会给他带回来的漂亮钢笔和荣誉小奖品。他的勋章太不起眼了，被扔在地上的泥水坑里。Humphrey扑过去抓起它来，嚎啕大哭：“Papa你在哪里……papa你为什么不来帮帮我……”

“快跑快跑快跑！”突然间那些小王八蛋惊慌如鸟兽散，东西也不要了。Herbert一看，原来是个穿着初中校服的男孩过来揍他们了，他身强体壮，一拳就能把一个打出鼻血。

干得好，Herbert在半空给他鼓掌。男孩过来拉起来Humphrey：“别哭啦，小哭包，哪有这么大的人了挨打还喊papa的。”

Humphrey本来想道谢，结果被这句话噎了一下，转过身去气鼓鼓地去收拾狼狈的自己，不再理他了。

这下子男孩有点慌：“对不起，你别生气啊，我两岁的时候爹就牺牲了，所以经常口无遮拦——其实我很羡慕你们有爸爸的人的，你就当我也在嫉妒你吧！别生气啦！”

“其实……其实我papa也牺牲了。”Humphrey停下了脚步，小小声地说了一句，“可我还是很想他。”

想不到吧，Herbert在空中得意地嘲笑着那个张口结舌被自己的苹果花儿整的说不出话的男孩。

“啊……”他眨巴了眨蓝眼睛，最后憋出一句：“这么有缘，我们交个朋友吧。我叫Jim，Jim Hacker。”

“Humphrey Appleby，很高兴认识你。”Humphrey破涕为笑，跟他握了握手。

Jim把Humphrey领回了家，Herbert跟在后面监视着，他现在警铃大作，直觉这男孩也不是个什么好东西。Jim的母亲和继父都是温柔而良善的好人，在简单跟他们聊了聊之后他们一致同意帮Humphrey撒个谎，就说Jim骑车子太急撞了他，所以才带他来家里包扎，再换一身衣服。

当Arnold接到电话匆匆赶来时，有一瞬间他甚至愤怒到连一贯彬彬有礼的表象都无法维持，站在门口一直发抖。Humphrey都害怕了，他拽着Arnold的袖子：“Arnold，不要生他们气，Jim一家都对我很好。”

当然，Jim一家大条的神经也不会像Herbert和Humphrey一样看出来Arnold在生气，他们还在演戏，Arnold回复了温文尔雅的微笑，感谢了Hacker夫人的照顾，又问了问Jim在哪里读书。

“一所综合中学啦，温切斯特倒是给我家寄过录取通知书，可是哪儿上得起那么贵的中学，您看我还怀着一个，全家都靠他爸养活。”她乐呵呵地说，没有说出毕竟Jim不是亲生的这个房子里的大象。不过，Herbert很确信Arnold看出来了。

“Humpy？”回去的路上，一家三口坐在汽车的后排，Herbert看着苹果花靠在了Arnold身上，抱着Arnold的胳膊小声抽泣：“Humpy，不要哭了，要记住仇恨，要在等待中思考，观察，伺机而动，找到机会痛宰对方。”

“胜则反攻倒算，败则怀恨在心。”Herbert和Arnold同时说道，然后Arnold补充了一句：“这是你papa的信条。”

“嗯。”Humphrey乖巧地点头，他伸出手，给Arnold看那枚勋章：“我今天差点把papa的勋章弄丢了。”

Arnold绝对察觉了什么，他给Humphrey办理了休学手续却又带他参加温切斯特的面试。他甚至帮Jim转了学，还麻烦Jim一家帮忙接送Humphrey。

对于Humphrey来说，温切斯特的日子好过了些，他有了个同班的朋友Freddie，后者还有个上大学的男朋友Martin，Martin和Jim又是一个球队的铁杆兄弟，有他们保护，Herbert满意地看到Humphrey的中学生涯安全而快乐。

这种满意直到虽然在温切斯特念书但还是只申请到了LSE的Jim向Humphrey表白的一刻，Herbert在空气中暴跳如雷，早在他们第一次见面的时候，他就知道这个小虎牙不是好人！

Arnold微笑着同意了，Herbert拼命想提醒他LSE的崽子配不上他们肯定会上牛津的苹果花，然后他想起自己也是LSE的，默默骂了声淦。

五年后他们结了婚，Herbert咬牙切齿地看着自己的苹果花变成小苹果，Bernard长得不像Humphrey，但是很像Arnold。他很乖，像个小天使，吃饱了就安安静静地睡着。

只要他手里攥着那枚早就没了光彩的勋章。

Bernard醒着的时候，Humphrey会抱着他，教他念勋章上的字：“H-e-r-b-e-r-t，Herbert。”

路过的Arnold说一句：“别让孩子看那么小的字，对眼睛不好。”

Herbert知道Arnold是一个睚眦必报的人，看他主持的Winston Churchill的国葬就能知道。当天BBC的新闻转播出了问题，居然插入了爱尔兰人用球技表演欢庆Churchill去世的场面【注】，这可真是一石二鸟，相当高妙，Herbert愿称之为绝活。

他少见地在葬礼结束后的酒会上喝多了，年轻的外交部常任秘书大概觉得还不够，把自己关在办公室里又喝了许多雪莉酒。二十多年后，连小肚鸡肠的Herbert都忘记自己想看看Arnold大哭一场是什么样子了，他真没想到自己能有愿望成真的一天。

不过Humphrey一直以为欺负他那些小王八蛋后来都进过几年局子纯粹因为他们作恶多端，啊，当然这也不算错。

Herbert以前跟Arnold在牛津校园里吹牛时提到过他的宏伟蓝图：当议员，然后当党魁，当首相，不过还没来得及实施他就被运兵船运走了。

现在Humphrey继承了他的梦想，小苹果伶牙俐齿，在议会操着一口长难句把对面杀个落花流水，又有着传媒专家Jim Hacker的帮助，他顺利选上了20世纪以来最年轻的首相，入主了10号。

“Papa你肯定猜不到我的内阁秘书是谁。”晚上Humphrey对着挂在墙上的勋章说，勋章换了一条新绸带。旁边的Bernard仰着脸好奇地问：“是谁呀，Humpy？”

是Arnold，首相一家搬进10号的时候Jim差点笑得翻过去，Herbert嫌弃极了，真不稳重。

除了Arnold外，Humphrey的首席私人秘书是Jumbo，都是值得放心的自己人。Herbert满意地看着这一切，然后倏然惊觉：连Humphrey，都有第一根白头发了。

谢谢你。他对Arnold无声地说道，对方的眼角有点湿，推了推眼镜，顺手擦掉了。

*

Herbert醒来的时候被一大堆被子压着，出了一身臭汗，Arnold一边抱着Humphrey给他喂奶一边用手驱赶着气味：“臭死啦，一会儿去洗洗。”

他想起来自己是怎么感冒的，刚刚似乎做了一个很长的梦，但梦里具体有什么，Herbert又记不清了。

他突然袭击，亲了一下Arnold的脸颊，后者又羞又气，而苹果花儿拍着手“咯咯”直乐。

“我就是突然觉得自己好爱你。”Herbert大言不惭地厚着脸皮说。

而炖锅里的土豆鸡汤，还在噗噗冒着热气。

注：丘吉尔1920年搞过拿机枪扫射爱尔兰球迷的事【。


End file.
